


Only Child

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch always gets the tough questions from his little girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Child

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie woke Haymitch up from his afternoon nap. She stayed across the room and rang a bell. He jumped up startled but he put his knife back in the drawer.

“Honey, I need you to pick up Hailey from school.”

“Why?”

“Because Katniss is sick.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s pregnant. It’s hard to deal with a baby inside when you have one crying on the outside. I have to help her.

“Okay, what do you want me to do with Hailey?”

“Haymitch, can’t you entertain your child for a couple of hours?

“Yes, but I’m usually asleep until dinner. What do you normally do?

“Give her a snack, help her with her homework but don’t let her watch TV.

“Why not?’

“It’s the anniversary of Snow’s death. I don’t want her to see Katniss….I mean she’s heard about it but I don’t want her to see it.

“Okay. He shook his head to clear it. “I’ll take care of it.

He waited outside the school for the seven year olds. His daughter smiled when she saw him but then got a quizzical look on her face.

“Daddy, why are you here?

“I’m picking you up.”

“Where’s Mommy?

“She’s with Aunt Katniss. She’s not feeling well.

Hailey nodded. “Aunt Katniss is having a baby.”

“That’s right. 

“Why does the baby make her sick?

“The baby doesn’t really make her sick. It’s the…..being pregnant.

“I bet it’s a boy. They make me sick. Hailey said seriously.

He laughed. “That’s good to hear. Keep that attitude up when you’re seventeen and I’ll be a happy man.

They walked a few blocks in silence and Hailey said. “Aunt Katniss is having her second baby. How come I’m an only child?

“Your Mom and I are a lot older than Aunt Katniss.

“How old are you?”

“Fifty-six.”

And Mommy?”

“You have to ask her.

“Don’t you know? Hailey asked.

“Yeah but….you have to ask her.

“Do you know I’m the only kid in my class that’s an only child?”

Haymitch wasn’t surprised. People were having a lot of kids during the rebuilding of 12.

“Tommy Allerton says it’s because you and Mommy were disappointed and afraid to try again.

Haymitch swore under his breath. “Well, Tommy Allerton is an idiot and the strongest case for birth control I’ve ever met.

“What’s birth control?” Hailey asked.

“Never mind.

“Am I birth control?

He sighed. Effie took this kid to and from school every day and didn’t have this drama. He did it once or twice a year and Hailey always ambushed him with something. Last time he picked her up from school it was how did the baby get into Aunt Katniss?

“Let’s stop off at the bakery and get some cookies.” He said.

Hailey looked down at the ground and said sadly. “Okay.”

He ruffled her hair. “Why the long face? You’d think I said I was going to spank you instead of buy you a treat.

Hailey shrugged. “It’s just….that’s what Mommy does when she doesn’t want to answer a question. She changes the subject.

“And you want your answer.

She nodded. “But I wouldn’t mind cookies.”

He laughed. “That’s not how it works. You take my bribe and we change the subject or…..I’ll give you the answers. I think you’re big enough to decide.

“Why am I an only child?

“Okay…Hailey I only married your Mom about ten years ago. We didn’t think we’d have children.

“So I was a mistake???

“No. A surprise.” He said carefully.

“What’s the difference?”

“Nobody likes to make a mistake but a surprise can be something wonderful.

Hailey smiled but then her face clouded over. “Surprises can be bad too like when your name was called for The Hunger Games.”

“That’s bad luck….not a surprise. You were a happy surprise.”

“Okay but if I was so happy why didn’t you have another baby?

He debated how to give her enough truth without hurting her feelings. “I’m going to talk to you like a big girl. This means you’re going to listen quietly, not interrupt and if you have questions…save them for when I’m done.

Her eyes grew wide but she was hanging on his every word.

“You know Daddy drinks more than is good for him.”

Hailey said diplomatically. “Some people say that about you.”

“They aren’t wrong. I used to drink a lot more before you came around. 

“Mommy says it’s because of the Games.”

“She’s right but Mommy and I were concerned. A child needs both parents and I used to be passed out for most of the day. I didn’t want my kid to see that. My father was a drunk and…..

“Was he in the Games too?” Hailey asked.

“What did I say about interrupting?

“Sorry Daddy.”

“No, he wasn’t in the Games he was just….mean. I didn’t want you to have angry memories of your father.

Hailey wanted to speak but wasn’t going to interrupt. Instead she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

He kissed her on the forehead and said. “By the time I was sure I could handle it a couple of years had passed. It wouldn’t necessarily have been safe for your Mom to get pregnant again.

“How come?”

“When women get older it’s sometimes dangerous. On her scared look he said. “Aunt Katniss isn’t older, she’s going to be just fine.

Hailey smiled. “Good.

“No do you have any questions?’

She nodded. “Mommy has a sister. Aunt Katniss used to have a sister. Uncle Peeta used to have brothers. Were you an only child?

“No Sweetheart. I had a brother but he died when he was a little boy.

“So I really am the “only” one that doesn’t have siblings.

“Well….yes and no.”

Hailey looked at him confused.

“You don’t have a brother or sister but…Katniss’s little girl is going to start following you around like a puppy as soon as she can walk.

“Why?”

“Because we’re family. You live next door. She’ll annoy you just as much as a real little sister.

Hailey smiled but said. “That’s just till the new baby is born. Then she’ll have a “real” brother or sister.

“No then the new baby will bother both his big sisters. He teased. “Hailey, you have a lot of people who love you. Don’t worry about what you don’t have when you have so much.

“Okay Daddy. Can I have a kitten?’

He looked up to the sky for help. “Sweetheart I think that’s a question to ask Mommy tomorrow.

“All right but I bet she’ll say I have to ask you.


End file.
